


A Queer Little Fairy Tale

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a slave who falls in love with Brian, who just happens to be his owner. Things are starting to work out when trouble interferes.





	A Queer Little Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin trembled uncontrollably every time. 

True, at 17 he had only been to auction a few times, but it still terrified him. The moment the guard tugged on the chain and the collar pressed against the back of his neck, he started shaking. It only got worse when he stepped up onto the block. 

The shakes would stop, he knew, as soon as the bidding was done and his new owner came to claim him. But for now, he trembled and stared at his feet, unable to confront the sea of faces before him. The sun beat down on him, drenching him in sweat. He quickly tuned out the noise around him, not wanting to know what he was worth. Finally he heard the auctioneer call "SOLD!" He breathed a sigh of relief, comforted by the knowledge that he would not have to return to his previous owners. 

They had been the worst. Lord Hobbes had bought him as a present for his youngest son, Master Chris, who had only been a year older than Justin. Master Chris had been abusive and mean spirited. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't struck Justin in some way. But the hitting is what he preferred. It was better than the days he.... well, raped him. Those had been the worst days of his life. And there had been too many of them to count, which was just as bad as the fact that it happened. But finally, Master Chris had run into trouble with the law and Lord Hobbes had been forced to sell Justin, needing the money to bribe his son's way out of prison. 

Justin was lead off the block and into a small tent. A scribe sat within at a rickety table burdened with a large book, an ink well and a quill. The guard holding the chain clipped to Justin's collar pushed him into a kneeling position so that the slave could examine the tattoo on the back of Justin's neck. He couldn't remember getting it - he'd been born a slave and marked that way. He didn't even know what the mark said. 

As the scribe scribbled something in the book the flaps of the tent rustled as someone entered. The scribe looked up and squinted. "You the new owner?" 

"I am." 

"Well, then. Make your mark here." 

Justin, not looking, heard the quill scratch over the parchment. A real signature then, not an X. The man was educated. Younger than Lord Hobbes, by the sound of his voice. Perhaps he couldn't afford anymore than he had paid. Justin's hopes rose. 

"Lord Kinney," the scribe sounded surprised. "Surely we can offer you more than this scrawny thing." Justin flinched as a drop of ink from the scribe's carelessly flicked quill struck him in the cheek. As quickly as his hopes had risen, they were dashed. The scribe's obsequiousness could mean only one thing. Justin's new master was rich, despite his youth. Rich enough to have the slave merchants crawling after him, hoping to tempt him out of his gold. 

"No, thank you," Lord Kinney demurred, "I have what I came for." A hand, smooth and warm, the hand of an   
aristocrat or a wealthy man, closed over Justin's shoulder. He fought not to shake. 

The guard's chain was unlocked from Justin's collar. Lord Kinney fastened the chain he had brought with him. "Stand,"   
he ordered, and Justin stood, because a verbal command was better than a harsh tug on the leash or a switch across the back of the thighs. 

On the way to his new home, Justin snuck a look at his new owner. He was tall, chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, long legs. Justin held in a gasp. The man was beautiful. 

He knew he was attracted to men. A few years before Master Chris had become a curious boy and had tested his new feelings on Justin. Who had, in fact, almost enjoyed it. The fact that it was Master Chris and painful were the only reasons he hadn't enjoyed it more. 

Lord Kinney looked to be about 26 or 27, older than he had originally thought, but better than anyone, Justin knew that looks could be deceiving. Many people had commented that he looked younger than his 17 years, and a hell of a lot more innocent than he really was. So he waited before passing judgment on his new master. He didn't take anything at face value anymore. 

It wasn't too long before he reached Lord Kinney's land. When he first arrived, he saw a very large home right in front of him. Behind the house and off to the left there was a large stable, a kitchen, and smaller, one room houses that he knew were where the slaves slept. They were nice though, as far as slave quarters went. They were much better than the shacks he was used to anyway. He was surprised though, when Lord Kinney led him into the big house instead. 

"You'll have a room in here. The houses out back are for the field, stable, and kitchen help. The house help have rooms in the house. Do you have a problem being a house slave? Helping me out personally?" 

He was asking him? "Well... well my Lord, usually I do manual labor." 

Lord Kinney laughed, "You, manual labor? You don't look like you could lift much." 

"Looks can be deceiving my Lord." 

"Have you ever been house help before?" 

"Yes, my Lord. My last owner, I was his son's slave and I helped him out." He trembled remembering. 

Lord Kinney noticed but didn't comment. "What is your name?" 

"Justin, my Lord." 

"Alright," it looked as if he was going to say something more, but at that moment, a woman with short brown hair came running into the room. 

"Brian! Lindsay is in labor!" As she turned and started out of the room, Brian started after her, only pausing to motion to Justin to follow. Somehow knowing Justin was curious to who Lindsay was, Brian explained as they went. 

"Lindsay is a very close friend of mine. She and her lover wanted to have a baby but her lover is unable. I'm in need of an heir, boy or girl, I don't care. We came to an agreement. Now, nine months later, it's being born." Justin stay silent, surprised his master would share such personal information with him. 

Two hours later it was all over. Master Gus had been born, and Justin was in giving him a bath while Lindsay rested. The dark haired woman came in and went to Lindsay's bed side, kissing her on the lips. Justin was shocked. From behind him he heard his master's voice. 

"Does it bother you? That Lindsay's lover is another woman? I may not get along with her much, but I know Mel will be a good mother to Gus. I trust her." 

"No my Lord, it doesn't bother me. You can't choose who you love, your heart does it for you. Besides, I'm more attracted to men rather than women." Brian smiled at him when he said that. And that was all it took. Justin felt his heart drop and his spirits soar. 

It's always times like these   
When I think of you   
And I wonder   
If you ever think of me

He had been there for two weeks. Unlike any of his other owners, he had actually enjoyed much of his work here. He enjoyed making his master comfortable. But he wanted him. It was wrong, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He'd lie in bed at night and think of his master in less than innocent ways. And every time he did, he wondered if Lord Kinney could possibly be thinking of him. 

Justin had been there for two weeks. For some reason he had been acutely aware of the amount of time the boy had been around. He knew the boy was beautiful, that was the reason he had bought him. But a beautiful boy had never caused a reaction like this before. He couldn't stop thinking about him. At night, he'd lie in bed and think about the slave who was only a few rooms away. And every time, he wondered if Justin were thinking of him. 

Three weeks. The day had been slow so far. Lady Lindsay and Lady Mel had taken Master Gus out to the country for the week and Lord Kinney had the mansion to himself until they returned. Justin was the only one he saw on a regular basis. He had been reading one hot day after lunch, while Justin was cleaning the table. Glancing up he noticed for the first time the scars on the boy's back. He had asked to go shirtless because of the heat and Brian had agreed. When Justin had finished his chore, Brian asked to come talk with him and put his book down. Justin came to a stop a foot or two in front of him, eyes on the floor as they always were. 

"Sit Justin, I want to speak with you. And don't look at the floor so much. You can look at me when you're talking to me." 

Justin took a seat on the floor, cross-legged, reminding Brian of a little boy. He raised his head. "Yes my Lord." 

"Can you read Justin?" 

"Yes my Lord," Justin said softly. 

"I'm impressed. Not many slaves know how to read." 

"Thank you, my Lord." His eyes went back to the floor. 

"Eyes up Justin." 

"Yes my Lord, I apologize." Justin said quietly. 

Brian realized that the boy was scared of him. "Has it been so bad for you?" he asked gently. 

Justin was confused. "My Lord?" 

"Your other owners, were they particularly cruel to you?" 

"Some were, some weren't too bad. Lord and Master Hobbes were the worst though." 

"What happened?" 

Justin hesitated but continued on. "Lord Hobbes bought me for his son Master Chris. Master Chris was an angry person. He usually took it out on me. That's where most of the scars came from, the rest were from all my previous masters combined. Master Chris however, thought the skin of my back was too smooth for a slave. That wasn't the worst though." 

"What was the worst then?" 

"Master Chris was a curious boy. Sometimes he would have urges to be with other men, but those thoughts made him angry. So he would use me. Of course, he never took his time or was gentle. It was always very painful." 

Brian was shocked and angered at this. "Was he the first man you'd ever been with?" 

"He's the only man I've ever been with. He's the only person I've been with. Once, I tried to stop him. He had me whipped and hung from a tree for two days for that with very little food or drink." 

It angered Brian to think of anyone harming this beautiful boy like that. He was silent for a minute. "So the rest of your owners weren't too bad then?" 

"Except for my first owner." 

"Who was your first owner?" 

"My father, my Lord." 

"How did that happen?" 

"My father was a rich man, who had many slaves. He had a wife and three children, but he often slept with the women slaves. My mother worked in the kitchens until he found out she was pregnant with his illegitimate child. As soon as I was born, he moved her out to the fields so he wouldn't have to face me or her on a daily basis. He tried to hide it, but everybody knew. He was often violent towards me, hating me for what I represented to him. Surprisingly, his other children and his wife were the nicest to me of anyone. His wife in fact was the one who taught me how to read. I think they felt sorry for me." 

"What about your mother?" 

"She never came out and said it, but she blamed me for her having to work in the fields. She had had it easy in the kitchens but because of me, she was now doing hard, manual labor. The day I turned eight I was sold and I never saw either of my parents again." 

Brian felt sorry for him, but before he could say anything, Justin said, "Please my Lord, don't pity me. I don't want your pity. Yes it happened and it was horrible for me, but I don't want anyone's pity." 

Brian looked as if he were about to reply when the front door opened. Justin looked over and saw that it was Sir Michael, Lord Kinney's best friend, whom he had known his entire life, and Emmett and Theodore, his two other friends. Justin liked Emmett and Theodore, they had always been very nice to him. However, he didn't like Sir Michael. He had always disliked the boy, something he made very clear to Lord Kinney who had ignored his protests. Justin could tell Michael was in love with Lord Kinney and for some reason he saw Justin as a threat to that. Justin didn't understand why. He didn't care though, he thought Michael was rude, whinny, and obnoxious. 

Over the next few weeks, Justin and his master got to know each other much better. Brian would ask Justin about things that had happened to him in the past and then he would share things about himself. Everyday, Justin felt himself getting closer to his master. And as much as he knew it would only cause him pain later, he found himself falling in love with the other man. 

And I, I don't wanna let you know   
I, I drown in your memory   
I,I don't wanna let this go   
I, I've fallen...

He knew he could never tell his master. While he knew Lord Kinney was interested in men rather than women, he would never make the same mistake his mother made. So he would love him from a safe distance. He would savor the times they were together, just talking, as if they were equals. He would continue to love him always, he knew he would. While he knew he could never have Lord Kinney, he didn't regret it because loving him had been one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt. 

He had been there almost two months before he slipped. When they were alone, Lord Kinney was a very kind man. But he had little patience. When others were around he was short tempered and irritable. Justin soon learned when he could relax around his master and when he must remain on alert. 

He hadn't been at his best that day. He had been drifting off into his own thoughts way to often and Lord Kinney was in a bear of a mood all day. It all came to a boil at lunch. Justin had been drifting off again, when he heard his Lord's voice snapping him back to the present. 

"Justin!! This morning I told you, repeatedly, to make sure you had organized the papers I need to have sent to town this afternoon. I told you to have it done by lunch. Is it done?" 

Justin started to tremble, his gaze locked on the floor. He had forgotten all about the papers. 

Brian took that as a no. "You disobeyed me?" His voice was soft and dangerous. 

"My Lord..." Brian interrupted. 

"You'll have to be punished for this. Go out back, take off your shirt, kneel, and wait for me." 

"Brian..." Mel and Lindsay started at the same time. 

"Save it. He needs to learn he can't disobey me." He sat back and finished his lunch. He finished ten minutes later and made his way to where Justin was waiting, grabbing the whip in his office on the way. 

"You know you deserve this, don't you Justin?" 

"Yes, my Lord. I disobeyed you. I deserve to be punished." 

"Ten lashes Justin." He struck Justin's scarred, pale back. "One..." 

An hour later, he sat in his office, watching Justin organize his papers. Blood was seeping through the shirt Justin had put back on and he felt his stomach clench with guilt. He knew Justin had been busy following him all morning, trying to make things easier on him, since he was in a bad mood. That was why the kid hadn't done what he had told him. 

"Justin." He saw Justin's shoulders begin to tremble and softened his voice. "Take of your shirt and come here." Justin kneeled before him shirtless and he sent another slave for a tub of water and a washcloth. When it was in his possession, he began to tenderly clean the blood from Justin's back. When he was done, he put salve on the lashes, trying to ease the boy's pain. 

"Justin, I'm sorry. I had no right to do that to you. I always told myself I would be better to you than your other owners have been, but then I go and be just like them." 

"My Lord, you're nothing like them. Besides, you had every right. I am your slave and I disobeyed a direct order." 

"You had been busy the entire morning, trying to help me out, knowing I was in a bad mood. I then repay you with a whipping." 

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, my Lord." 

"Yes, I do, because what I did to you was wrong. I feel guilty. You must hate me now, as much as your other masters." 

"Never!" the vehemence in Justin's voice surprised him. 

"You seem so sure." 

"I...never mind." 

"No, what?" 

"My Lord..." 

"Do I have to order you to tell me?" 

"I...I love you my Lord. I was never going to tell you. I know it is something that can never be. That is alright with me. But I love you anyway." 

That was the last thing Brian had expected. Leaning back in his chair, he dismissed Justin with a wave of his hand. When he knew he was alone, he sighed. This was certainly going to complicate things. He cared for the boy, he knew that. More than he cared for any other slave. He enjoyed talking with him, listening to him talk, just being with him. But what did that all mean? 

Over the two months, both carefully avoided bringing up the conversation in Brian's office. They continued to get closer, just as they always did. Brian, however, found himself watching Justin more and more. He knew others were noticing he did it too. He was attracted to men, everybody knew that. But as many men as he had, he never had feelings for any of them. He was in it for the sexual pleasure and that was all. And he had never once been with one of his slaves. He just didn't think that would be a good idea. By now, everyone had commented on it. Lindsay and Mel had thought it was cute, and they really liked Justin and thought he had a good effect on Brian. Emmett thought it was romantic. Theodore thought it was like something from an opera. Debbie, who had been his nurse maid as a child and was Mikey's mother, thought Justin was the sweetest thing and deserved better than Brian, figuring he would bed the kid and then break his heart. And Michael. Michael never had a good thing to say about Justin. He didn't even try to hide his dislike for Justin. He took every opportunity to remind Brian that Justin was just a slave and Brian was his master. As if Brian could forget. 

Maybe Deb was right. He never wanted to hurt the kid. But he had. He could still remember the incident three weeks ago. He had come home drunk, having gone to the local tavern with "The Boys". Justin had been helping him to bed when Brian had pressed his lips to Justin's. They kissed for a moment before Justin pulled away. 

"No, my Lord, you are drunk and not thinking clearly." 

"I'm thinking very clearly Justin. Are you refusing me?" 

"If you really want to bed me, I have no choice, my Lord. But if you are giving me a choice...yes I'm refusing you." 

"You said you love me." 

"I do love you my Lord. I love you more than I could ever say in words. I could go on for hours about how much I love you and you could count the breaths it takes me to fully explain what I feel for you. I read somewhere once though, "Love is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." And you continuously are taking my breath away. But I refuse to be just another conquest for you. I won't let you hurt me like that. Just use me and throw me away in the morning just like all the other men. I won't do that. I don't think my heart could take that." 

Cause I need you   
And I miss you   
And now I wonder   
If I could fall   
Into the sky   
Do you think time   
Would pass me by,oh   
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
If I could just see you... tonight

He had wanted Justin that night. Really wanted him. In a way he had never wanted another man before. And he had been refused. He knew why Justin did it . He understood. But it still hurt. 

It had been the hardest thing he had ever done. To refuse his Lord. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed with him that night. But he knew if did, he would just be hurt the next morning. Like all the others, he would be tossed aside. But for him, it would be so much harder. He would still have to see Lord Kinney everyday, breathing in his scent, following him around, occasionally brushing against him. Lord Kinney would act as if nothing had ever happened. As if nothing had changed. But everything would have changed. He would have gotten a taste of the one thing he wanted most in the world but knew he could never have. Brian's love. So he refused. He refused to protect his heart, not wanting it to be battered the next morning. And when he got back to his room, he let a few tears slip out, cursing himself for wishing for something that could never be. 

It was a quiet night. He had been enjoying the time alone in his office, using the time to reflect. Suddenly the door burst opened and it was the doctor. 

"My Lord, Horatio has been shot." Horatio was the stable keeper. He was a free man. Brian had always liked him, though not in a sexual way. He jumped from his chair and followed the doctor. 

"Is he still alive?" 

"Yes, it seems as if he was shot in the back and he will live, but he will remain unconscious for the next few days, allowing his body to heal." 

"Does anyone know who did it?" 

"You'll need to speak with Sir Michael. He seems to be the only witness to the crime." 

Brian and the doctor quickly made the way to the stable where Horatio lay, the doctor's assistant with him. He was on a stretcher and there were two men who were waiting to carry it back to the doctor's home, for him to look after Horatio. Horatio had been well liked and Brian knew a lot of people would be angered when they heard he had been shot. They would demand justice. 

"Mikey. What happened here tonight? The doc says you're the only witness." 

"I was leaving the tavern when I heard voiced arguing. So I came over to investigate. When I got here I saw Horatio and your slave, Justin, in a brawl. Suddenly, Justin pulled the gun from Horatio's belt and while Horatio had his back turned, he shot him. He shot an unarmed man in the back Brian! Now you must finally realize what I have been trying to tell you all along. The boy was just fooling you, hoping you would fuck him. Hoping he would get special privileges, for a slave. He's manipulative, that one. He's had you and everyone else completely fooled. But not me. I saw what he was from the very beginning." 

"Mikey, I think it's time you go home. It's been a long night. I'm going to get the jailer and we'll go find Justin." Mikey nodded and turned to leave. Brian never saw the smug smirk appear on Mikey's face. 

After fetching the jailer, Brian began to scour the town. It took over an hour, but he finally found Justin, on his way back to the mansion. "Justin! Stop!" Brian called to him. 

"My Lord, I was just on my way..." he stopped, seeing the look on Brian's face. "Is something wrong my Lord?" 

"Where were you tonight Justin?" 

"Around. I went to the tavern and then some friends and I walked around town for awhile. When they had to go, I continued by myself for awhile. Then I went back to the tavern until I decided to it was time to return. Why?" 

"A man was shot tonight Justin. It was reported that it was you who shot him." 

"What? Is he alright? Who told you it was me?" 

"He'll live. Mikey told me." 

Justin's face paled. "Where would I have gotten a gun my Lord?" 

"Mikey says you pulled it from the man's belt." 

"Well, you have a witness who says it was me. When was it?" 

"About an hour and 20 minutes ago." 

"I was alone at the time, so I have no proof that it wasn't me." 

Brian sighed heavily. "Justin, I trusted you enough to let you go out tonight and this is how you repay me. You shoot a friend of mine. The jailer here is going to take you to prison until it can be decided what will happen to you." 

"What possibilities are there, my Lord?" 

"Odds are you'll be hung. But there is a chance you could get a long prison sentence instead. But I wouldn't count on it." 

Justin trembled, but after a moment he squared his shoulders. "Alright." 

Brian walked with Justin and the jailer to the prison. Turning to face Justin he said, "Justin... I can't even think what to say to you. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were different. Different from any man I had ever met. I had enjoyed being with you. I've never felt more betrayed in my life. I trusted you." 

He could tell that comment hurt Justin. But he found himself struggling not to care anymore. He gave one more long look into Justin's face. He had always thought the boy was so... pure. He knew he wasn't exactly innocent, he had lost his innocence at the hands of Chris Hobbes. But he had always thought that what he saw was what he got with the boy. He had never imagined the boy was capable of shooting someone. It hurt that he had been so wrong about the boy. 

With that, Brian turned, leaving Justin with the jailer. What he didn't think of was the fact that the jailer was Horatio's brother. 

He had been in his office for hours, brooding. He knew that if Justin had been the one to shoot Horatio, jail was where he belonged. He had thought Justin so sweet and innocent, but had the kid really just deceived him all that time? It was possible, he supposed. But if that was so, why did it feel so wrong? 

He was startled to hear the door open behind him. He turned his chair to see Emmett and Theodore enter the room. "Brian," Emmett started, "we need to talk to you about what happened to Horatio." 

"Why? I already know what happened and Justin will be dealt with." 

"That's the problem." Theodore said. 

"What do you mean?" 

"What Teddy's trying to say Brian is that Justin, he's been framed." 

"By who?" Who had anything against the kid? 

Emmett hesitated, "By Michael. We don't know why, but he's never liked the kid, and tonight he came up with a way to get rid of him for good. We were passing by the stables when we saw him attack Horatio. After he had knocked him down, he shot him in the back. Then he went running to the doctor, who came running to you. He then told you how he had seen Justin shoot Horatio in the back. Justin was near by at the time Horatio was shot, but he had no idea what was going on until you came after him." 

"Michael..." Brian seemed shocked. 

"Look, Brian, whether you admit it or not, we all know you have feelings for the kid. You probably even love him. Maybe that's what set Mikey off. I don't know, I don't care. Yes Mikey is my friend, but I don't want to see Justin killed because Mikey is jealous of your feelings for him." 

"Why hasn't Justin denied it then?" 

"I don't know. That kid would do a lot of crazy things for you out of love. Maybe he believes you would never take his word over Mikey's. That doesn't matter though. He didn't do anything wrong Brian. Do the right thing." 

With that, Emmett and Theodore left him alone with his thoughts. Could the two of them be right? Was Justin really innocent? Of shooting Horatio, anyway? The only one he thought he could trust to tell him the truth was Justin. But could he really go see him in prison? Did he have it in him to see the kid he... cared about in that place? 

It was dark by the time he had come to a decision. He made his way to where he knew Justin was being held until his fate was decided. He had it from both Emmett and Theodore that it had really been Michael. He knew they could both be trusted. But if that was true, why hadn't Justin said anything? He had to know the truth, once and for all. 

He opened the cell door to be greeted with Justin's bloody back. He could barely see where the whip marks had been made there was so much blood. He felt his stomach turn, and wondered why the thought of someone hurting Justin made him sick. Pushing that thought aside to rest with all the others for the time being, he went to the boy and rested his hand on his shoulder lightly. Justin flinched but made no other movements. 

"Justin, turn around." Brian ordered. Justin did, but kept his eyes on the stone floor. "Look at me." Justin hesitated. "Look at me Justin." He lifted his eyes to meet Brian's. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what, my Lord?" 

"Don't act stupid, we both know you're not. I have it from Emmett and Theodore that it wasn't you. That it was Michael. Is this true?" 

Justin just shrugged, glancing away from Brian's face. 

Brian wasn't stupid either. He knew the truth. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Would you have believed me, sir?" 

"I would have given you the benefit of the doubt." 

"He's your best friend. You would never believe a slave over him. And even if you did, I know how much you trust him and depend on him. I wouldn't want to take that away from you." 

"Justin, do you realize how serious this is? You could die for something you didn't do." 

"That wouldn't be the worst punishment." 

"How can you say that? Don't you get it? YOU COULD DIE, JUSTIN!!!" 

"Life cannot be any worse than living it without you my Lord. I'll take even death over that." 

Brian just stood there, too surprised by that comment to reply. He knew the boy had a crush on him, thought he was in love with him, but to give up his life for his happiness: that was love. The kind he hadn't believed in until now. 

Justin continued, "But I am just a slave, and I shall never have you. So I'll take the blame for Sir Michael's actions. I'll die for what he has done. As long as he is your friend, I know you will be happy. All I want is for you to be happy." 

Brian was so stunned he took a step back. He had no idea the boy's feelings went this deep. To be willing to die unjustly, just for someone else's happiness. It shook him to the bone. Slowly, he backed his way out of the cell and made his way back to the castle in a daze. 

He sat on his bed that night, alone in his chambers. He knew he would be getting no sleep tonight. Too many thoughts were flying through his head for him to rest. He liked Justin, he had known that. Had enjoyed his company. But love? Did he really know how to love someone? 

But if this wasn't love, what was it? If it wasn't love, why did he get angry at the thought of anyone harming Justin in any way? Why did he miss the kid when he wasn't around? Why did the blonde invade his dreams? Why did his heart jump into his throat every time he saw the slave? 

He swallowed. He loved the boy, he knew he did. It had been so obvious to everyone but him. The kid had broken through all the barriers and scaled all the walls that he had built around his heart. And there was no way he could change that now. He didn't even think he wanted to. 

Cause everything's so wrong   
And I don't belong   
Living in   
Your precious memory

 

 

The one thing he didn't understand was how Justin could still love him. After all that had been done to him, after all the times Brian had spit in his face, he still loved him. He didn't deserve the boy's love. The boy had been hurt before and he had hurt him even worse than any of the others because Justin loved him. 

So now the question was, what was he to do about the Horatio situation? 

By the next day he had made his decision. Sending someone to fetch the jailer, he sat back and waited. He didn't have to wait long. When he arrived, Brian ordered, "Release Justin. Any charges or accusations against him are dropped. Have him get cleaned up and then send him here, I would like to speak with him." 

"Yes, my Lord." the man murmured and hurried away. 

While waiting for Justin, he sent for Mikey. The man did not take long. When he arrived he sat down in front of Brian and asked, "Yes my Lord? You sent for me?" Mikey looked excited. 'Maybe he'll finally be mine,' Mikey thought to himself. 

Neither man noticed Justin's arrival or the fact that he remained in the doorway, too scared to interrupt. 

"I did. Mikey, I heard a rather interesting story from two little birdies yesterday." 

"Oh, what is that?" 

"Well it seems there are two stories of what happened the night Horatio was shot. It seems that along with the story of how Justin and him got in a brawl and Justin shot him in the back, there is also a tale of how you attacked him and shot him while he was down." 

"What!? My Lord, that... you... you couldn't possibly believe that!" Mikey exclaimed, growing red in the face. 

"And why not? What did Justin have to gain from shooting another man, a free man at that? He's a slave, he would surely be put to death. Why risk his life for something as trivial as a brawl?" 

"And I my Lord? What do I have to gain?" 

"Do you think me stupid Mikey? I have known how you felt about me since we were children. You figured if Justin was put to death, you would finally get your chance to be with me." 

"My Lord, that is preposterous. I have never asked you for more than your friendship. Why would I risk that?" 

"Maybe because you saw what everybody but me had. That I had fallen in love with a 17-year-old slave. Me, who never believed in love until last night. You saw and recognized what I was feeling before I did and tried to get Justin out of your way, in hopes that you would be able to take his place in my heart." 

"My Lord... why I..." Mikey sputtered. 

"You say you love me, Michael, and when I finally do fall in love, though I didn't realize that until very early this morning, you try to have him killed. Justin says he loves me as well. I went to him last night, to see what he said about the second version of the story. Do you know what he did? He refused to tell me which story was true. Said that as long as I had your friendship I would be happy, and my happiness was all that mattered to him. He was willing to die just so you and I would remain friends. I don't know a lot about love Mikey, but that sounds more like love than your actions. Out of jealousy, you tried to have the one person I have ever loved, real, forever love, killed, in hopes that you could take his place. I'll tell you now, that never would have happened, whether I knew the truth or not. But Justin was wrong too. If he did die, it wouldn't matter if we were friends or not. I would still be miserable. I would continue living, I just wouldn't enjoy it as much without him. He is possibly the most important person in my life, except for Gus. And you almost took him away from me Mikey. That is something I cannot forgive." 

"How can you turn your back on your best friend for a...a...slave! A damn slave, who you've known for four months. You've known me your entire life! And you're willing to give all that up for a damn 17 year old slave to be your whore!" 

Until that moment, Brian had remained seated and rather calm. At that last comment, he jumped to his feet, striding to Michael, and grabbing him by the lapels. His voice was low and dangerous. "He's not my whore. He's not anyone's whore. Justin is a wonderful young man who deserves so much more than what he has been given. But you wouldn't know that would you? You never tried get to know him. You never heard the stories he told me." 

"Why would I try to get to know him? He's just a slave, same as all the rest. And he probably made those stories up to get you to feel sorry for him." 

"He's not just a slave, he's a man. And he's certainly not like all the rest. He is a much better person then anyone I have ever met. As for making up the stories, Justin wouldn't do that. Besides, he has the scars to prove them." 

Mikey just sputtered, his face an angry shade of red. 

"Now Mikey, I think it would be best if you leave. Not just my home, my land as well. And don't come back. If you do, I will have you arrested for two attempted murders. Horatio and Justin." 

"So this is what it comes down to? You'll ruin our friendship for a slave?" 

"No, you did this all on your own. And it's only because of our former friendship that I'm giving you the chance to leave. I suggest you take it." Brian turned his back to Michael. 

Michael looked at Brian another moment before turning and leaving the room, the house, and with the slamming of the doors, Brian's life. 

After Michael had swept pass him without more than a glare, Justin waited a few moments after the slam of the door to venture into the room. Kneeling near where Michael had been, he hesitated before he spoke to Brian's back. "My Lord..." he stopped, unsure of how to proceed. 

Brian whirled around in surprise. He saw how much better Justin looked now that he was cleaned up, but he could still see the bruises on his face and arms and the lashes through the back of his thin shirt. "Justin, what are you doing here?" 

"You sent for me, my Lord." Justin replied softly, trembling with fear. He had heard the entire conversation. What did this all mean? 

"Oh yes. How long were you at the door?" 

"Awhile, my Lord. I did not want to interrupt." 

"How much of the conversation did you hear, Justin?" 

"All of it my Lord." 

Brian tried to smile at the boy, but the fluttering in his stomach made it difficult. "How do you feel about... all that?" 

"My Lord, why? Sir Michael was right. You've known him your entire life, and me only a few months. Why did you choose me over him?" 

"You don't choose who you fall in love with. Didn't you tell me that? I didn't choose to fall in love with you Justin. It happened, and I don't regret it. I don't regret sending Michael away either. Not as long as you will have me." 

"I suppose I don't have a choice either my Lord. But I'm just a slave. I am here to do your bidding." 

"You do have a choice Justin. You're no longer a slave. As of now I'm freeing you." 

"My Lord..." 

Brian cut him off. "Not anymore. Never again. Not your lord. You are my equal as far as I am concerned Justin. The only thing of yours I want to be is your love." 

Justin just stared in shock. 

"And if not your love... you're free to go. You have the option of whether you want to stay with me and be my love. After all that has happened to you here, I don't expect you to stay." 

Justin tried to comprehend what he was being told. He was free. A free man. He was being given the option of staying here, to be Brian's love. He never even dreamed something like this could happen. He had feared if he dreamed of something like this, it would just bring him even more pain the day Lord...Brian eventually sold him. And he would sell him eventually. They all did. 

Brian could feel his heart trembling. Any happiness he was to feel again all depended on this 17-year-old boy. Man. With all that Justin had been through, he was a man. And Brian loved him. And he prayed that Justin would choose him. He didn't want to think of life without the boy by his side. 

Justin took several steps towards Brian. He paused and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He was being offered everything he had ever wanted and more. A few tears slipped out and made tracks down his cheeks. Brian put it all on the line, and held out his arms. "My...Brian." Justin sighed and fell forward into Brian's arms. They immediately wrapped around him. This had to be heaven, here in Brian's arms. Despite the pleasure though, he moaned in pain, Brian's arms having aggravated the whip lashes.. 

"Oh, Justin. I should never have let anyone hurt you. Then on top of that, I add to the pain. In more ways than one. All I've done since you got here is hurt you. And yet you were ready to die for my happiness. I'm sorry, about aggravating the wounds. I didn't mean..." Justin cut him off with a kiss to the lips. 

"I know. And yes it hurt, but the joy in my heart outweighs any pain I feel or have ever felt. And you've done more than hurt me. I didn't think you loved me, but I knew you did care, at least a little bit. No other owner has even tried to get to know me. Not even my own father. I love you Brian." 

"I love you too, Justin. More than you will ever know." 

"Try to tell me how much." 

"More than anything else in my life. But that doesn't even begin to describe the depth of my feelings." 

"Oh, I don't know," Justin smiled playfully, his hand coming to rest above Brian's groin, giving him a squeeze, "I think I have an idea." 

With that, Brian swept Justin into a passionate kiss... 

...and in that moment, two hearts joined together, keeping each other safe with their presence... 

...and two souls found the place they had been searching for their entire lives: a place to call home... 

...and they lived happily ever after

* * *

New note added 7/6/03: It has recently been brought to my attention that some have noticed the beginning of this story is much like another story in another fandom. This is true. When i wrote this story, I needed a jumping off point. My original intention had been to change the beginning as soon as I got the rest written. In my haste to post at the completion of this story, I had forgotten to change the beginning. The author of the original has notified me and graciously given me a chance to rectify this error. I greatly respect her for this, as I may not have been as forgiving if the same thing had happened to me. All Nix, the original author, has asked for is a little credit, and after the huge blunder I made, I am only too happy to oblige. Nix's story, "Slave to Love", can be found [here](http://www.angelfire.com/realm/obsidianquills/sfiction/nsync/SlavetoLove.txt). It is NSYNC RPS, and if you like that, I strongly recommend this story. Once again I apologize to anyone and everyone for this mistake. 

 

(Song Credits: 'A Thousand Miles' - Vanessa Carlton)


End file.
